So Confused
by ladyswanmillz
Summary: Emma Swan has been In love with her best friend Regina Mills for as long as she could remember. Long before Regina saved Emma from being held hostage by Bandits. Long before Regina's true love had been murdered. After Daniel died. Emma noticed Regina begin to fall deep into the darkness, corrupting Regina to become evil. Emma has vowed to stop the darkness from consuming Regina.
1. Prolouge

2

I'm in love with a girl but

she got a man at home

I'm so confused I don't

know what to dooooo.

* * *

I've been in love with her since she saved me from those bandits that kidnapped me, and lost her true love in the process. On that fateful day, Two tragedies happened and everything changed for us both. Nothing else in this realm mattered to me, not my charming parents, not one tiny little thing mattered. When all I thought about was her all day, and night. I wholeheartedly felt the need to protect her from the darkness that I knew was gradually seeping in, corrupting her soul to become evil.

As time progressed on and despite how hard I tried to shelter her from the darkness. It swallowed her whole and she became the most evil sorceress in all of mist haven, besides the dark one of course. The darker my queen got, the stronger my feelings for her became. And with every passing day that my love plotted some evil scheme to kill innocents. I became more desperate to try and save her before it was to late to undo all her evil deeds.

I'm suppose to be down at the stables for my daily riding lesson with daddy, but i decided to skip today's lesson to seek out Rumpelstiltskin a.k.a the dark one. I already knew that he'd want to make a deal with me, and with that I had to pay the price for using dark magic. the same rules apply to my light magic.

Whilst on my travels to Rumple's castle I came across a group of villagers huddled together chatting about something that must be pretty big since the whole village is gathered. I was raised not to eavesdrop, but I had a strange feeling that I needed to know what they were discussing. So I walked a little further away from them, hid behind a tree and used a bit of my magic to enhance my hearing.

Villager 1: did you hear the queen's latest threat?

Villager 2: yeah I hear she's gonna cast a curse!

Villager 3: another plot to ruin the princesses happy ending I spose

Villager 4: how long d'you think we have?

Villager 2: I don-

Grumpy: IT'S HERE THE CURSE IT'S HERE!

Before everyone could panic or start running for shelter. we were all swept up in a cloud of green and purple hazy smoke. and seeing as I was using a portion of my magic. a faint baby blue haze mixed in with the purple and green slightly Altering the curse.

A/N: I know this is super short and boring but I promise things will pick within the next few chapters. Also if you're confused our main character didn't reach very far from her castle just to the nearest village. Any-who I hope you all enjoyed this prologue.

P.S. to those who read this part of my story on Facebook I'm sorry I said this was Chapter One It was a mistake on my part. Also If you figured out who our hero is please refrain from telling anyone else lol!

Reviews would be highly Appreciated please and thanks! ;)

P.P.S There Wasn't an Abusive Relationship tag so the closest thing to that genre was Angst.


	2. Chapter 1 (Meeting Miss Swan)

4

So Confused

Chapter 1

28 years later.

8:15 A. Baltimore

I Jumped out of my sleep terrified by my latest nightmare. I've been having that same nightmare for the past two weeks. and every time I have it, It feels so real.

In my dream I'm snow white and prince charmings daughter. Heir to the throne. Best friends with Queen Elsa of Arendelle. I'm also born of true love, so that makes me the savior.

And to add more to this madness my imagination has cooked up. I have light magic. To make this tall tale even crazier I'm in love with the evil queen Regina.

Now back to reality. In my normal life I live in Baltimore Maryland, with my parents and my two sons Henry and Daniel. I'm a Bail Bondsperson. My Mother's a teacher at the local middle school. My father David works as a police officer. An if it isn't obvious my sons are in school.

Getting back to the big picture. I'm walking on my way to work lost in my favorite song, not playing attention to what's in front of me. when I crash into whoever was in front of me.

As soon as we collided I immediately pause my music, removing my beats headphones from my ears and began apologizing to this person.

"Oh my goodness I'm so sorry for bumping into you!"

"No it's totally fine dear I wasn't paying attention either"

After picking up our belongings I finally looked up at the mysterious person in front of me completely shocked to see who it was.

"REGINA?"

"I'm sorry have we met before Miss?"

Swan,Emma Swan and no we haven't met before but as insane as this is gonna sound it feels like I've known you before in a past life.

"You're right it does sound insane but I do get the feeling that we've know each other for quite some time miss swan.

"Anyway I have to be going now I'm expected to be home by now"

"Good day miss swan"

While Regina continued on in the opposite direction, I had yet to move to shocked by what just happened. Did I seriously just meet the woman who has been haunting my dreams for the past two weeks?

This is completely bonkers I thought to myself, the shock finally setting in and allowing me to walk to my office.

~Meanwhile with Regina~

Later that day after bumping into Miss Swan. I had arrived home ten minutes behind schedule. Knowing what was to come the moment I stepped foot into our apartment. Before letting myself inside, I tried readying myself for the lashing to come.

Just as I was going to head back outside, the door opens quickly, I'm being tugged inside forcefully. The door is slammed shut, I hear the lock click indicating I had no way out.

I was planning on running into the bathroom and locking the door, when all of a sudden he's standing right in front of me. Anger written all over his face.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN REGINA!"

" I was coming home from work and bumped into this women, and we ended up chatting"

His Nostrils flare up in anger as his face gets redder.

"Don't fucking lie to me Regina, give me the truth or so help me I will punch the shit outta you!"

"It isn't a lie!"

"JUST GIVE ME THE GUYS NAME FOR FUCKSAKE!"

"There is no guy!"

" I'll give you to the count of three bitch!"

"ONE!"

"I TOLD YOU THE TRUTH!"

TWO!

"There is no gu-

Before I could even finish my sentence, Walsh lunged his fist towards my face, trying to punch me. Thankfully my instincts kicked in a told me to duck. Allowing Walsh to slam his fist into the concrete wall behind a huge crack that I would later have to have my super fix.

Sensing that this pissed him off further. While Walsh was distracted by the pain, I made a mad dash for our bedroom. By the time I got halfway up the stairs, I felt Walsh grab me by my ankle. Causing me to fall down the stairs. Crash landing right on him. I attempted to get up quickly so he wouldn't be able to grab me, although it was too late. Walsh had already grabbed me by my hair. Dragging me into the middle of our living room.

Walsh let's go of my hair and straddles me, pinning my arms up against my head. Thinking that he had won the battle, and rendered me useless. He goes in to slap me across the face again, but I summoned every ounce of strength I had in me to flip him onto his back.

Nevertheless Walsh recovers speedily, and seeing that I was still trying to stand back up took the opportunity to kick me in the side of my right rib. Knocking the wind out of me.

I land on the cold floor once more, curled up in a ball of pain, trying to regain my breath. As soon as I was able to breath again, I got up and tackled him to the floor, Instantly throwing punches at his face. Trying to leave as many bruises on his face as I possibly could. Just when I went to deal the final blow, Walsh flips me over again, he doesn't hesitate to hit me. We wrestled back and forth like that for about 40 minutes. Until Walsh gives me one good hard punch in the nose, nearly breaking it as blood starts to gush out. I watched the bastard as he calmly got up from off the floor, and walked out the door, not looking back without a word. Finally getting the courage to get up, I walk to the bathroom. Grabbing the first aid kit from the bathroom, I cut open a pack of gauze and apply pressure to my nose so that the bleeding would stop.

After my nose stops bleeding I remove the gauze, run myself a bath to relive all the pain, and tension in my body. After my hot relaxing bath, I changed into some comfortable pj's. I crawl under my covers, know I'd be unable to sleep. I stare up at the ceiling blankly. After two hours of staring I finally begin to shed the tears I had been holding back.

Once Regina had begin to feel herself drift off to sleep her mind instantly fled to the thought of a women with blonde hair, green eyes you could get lost in, and a fiery red leather jacket with a cute beanie atop her head. Smiling brightly at her. And it warmed regina's heart right up.


End file.
